


Your Dear One, Aberrant and Abhorrent

by Saros



Category: Dolls (naked ape Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 12_stories, Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghosts of the past can be chased away, but they never go for good.<br/>[Written in accordance with the facts revealed by Vol.5 of the series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dear One, Aberrant and Abhorrent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://12-stories.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[](http://12-stories.livejournal.com/)**12_stories** , Dark table, prompt #1 "hurt".

He changes his clothing and leaves his private troubles in a locker. He takes his glasses off and looks a different man. He puts on his death's head cap and transforms into an avatar of retributive justice.  
  
Subjective hatred is a feeling virtually alien to the freshly promoted General Captain of the Special Execution Force. Without heat or bias, or regard for rank, he administers the Imperial law abiding by procedural standards and puts a condemned to death by virtue of a lawful sentence, and what he derives from his slaughter job is not bloodthirsty joy at the act of killing but dismal satisfaction with a punishment of a felon being duly and deservedly implemented. This work is not an easy one to perform, but it’s _a right thing to do_. For justice must be done _for all_. Even if it is not seen to be done. Even if it disturbs the minds and stirs up rumors. Even if it is fated to remain a haunting skeleton in the closet of his memory. Even if it breaks his own heart.  
  
 _…That time_ , Shouta Mikoshiba also obeyed the command and fulfilled his duty to the bitter end. He’s been falling apart ever since – clinging to the past and simultaneously repudiating it, bogged down in a desperate attempt to _understand_.  
  
A fortuitous encounter felt like a slap in the face. It shook him up, and for a fleeting moment, even if those expectancies were doomed to failure anyway, he yielded to the temptation and dared to dream. But he gave up soon. He succumbed to apathy.  
  
However, the gods of fortune were, for reason unknown, uncommonly benign and persistent in accomplishing their act of benevolence, and granted him yet another chance. As risky and uncertain as it appeared, resuming the old and once undoubtedly reliable relationship still seemed positively safer than developing any new ones…  
  
But the ground proves shaky; pitfalls lie in the most innocent paths of domestic experience. Staying wary day and night becomes a habit, but it never really helps: every now and then, a simple passing remark makes his heart miss a beat. Wrathful censure directed against the Special Execution force is the worst. Any counter-arguments either prove negligible or look downright suspicious; understanding is unfeasible; surrender is out of question. It’s troublesome and disturbing. Sometimes it actually _hurts_.  
  
And yet, although his skin is only so thick, he won't respond. He can't betray himself; he can’t betray the one who keeps his life worth living. He can't let the history repeat itself.


End file.
